Male Reader X Loserfruit and Fasffy
by MichaelJBScott
Summary: Me, a subscriber, & someone who has recently gotten close to Fasffy, & became a roommate. As Fasffy breaks up w/ Dylan, & Loserfruit breaks up w/ Marcus. Lufu comes to LA to get away, & hangout with her best friend, & they try to get over the pain of their breakups together. Little did they know that they'd end up doing stuff, & getting caught by me. It takes a sexy turn!


I have been trying to move out to LA for the past few months, and in my off time I like to watch Twitch. My 2 favorite streamers I constantly watch and enjoy are Loserfruit, and Fasffy. I'm an active subscriber in both of their streams, and they enjoy talking to me too. However Fasffy being the smaller streamer actually plays a lot with her subs, and actually enjoys playing video games with me often during her streams.

I finally decided to get an apartment in LA, and I move there, but I wouldn't be able to move into the apartment quite yet, so I decided to stay at a hotel. I get in contact with Fasffy on twitter, and ask if she's ever willing to hang out, that I'm around now. I didn't really mean anything sexual by this, I just thought it'd be great to hang out, and get to know her off stream. Well to my surprise, she actually accepts the offer. And we decide to meet up with a her, her boyfriend Dylan, and a couple co-workers from Team Liquid at a restaurant, and then go to the movies. Fasffy and I hit it off almost immediately, and we're both just having fun, telling jokes. This makes Dylan a little jealous, which was never my intention.

At the end of the night, we're all about to head home, I say my goodbyes, and I say _"So when are you streaming next, Fasffy?"_, she replies, _"Probably tomorrow night if there's nothing going on."_ She continues _"By the way, since we now know each other in person, you can use my real name. My real name is Fidesse, and I had a great time hanging out with you tonight!"_, I reply _"So that's your real name? What a great name! I had a blast too! Maybe we can do this again soon?", she replies "Of course, you can be apart of the gang, why not?"_ We both say our goodnights, and head home.

For the next week and a half, we hang out a few more times, basically the same type of thing every time. But Dylan's jealousy only continues to grow. It gets even worse when I asked if Fasffy knows of any more apartments in the area that are being leased. Because the apartment I was going to move into fell through, and I'm not wanting to still be sleeping at a hotel. She hesitantly tells me that I could rent out one of the bedrooms where she lives at temporarily, but she would have to ask Dylan if it is ok. Surprisingly, Dylan agreed, but I could tell it wasn't easy to convince him. Little did I know, they had gotten into a big argument about it, and he went off on her out of his jealousy. To make it up to her, he agreed that I could temporarily rent out their spare bedroom.

So the days following, I am moving into the bedroom. And just hanging out with them both during the evenings. Fasffy is enjoying my company, while Dylan's jealousy is reaching a tipping point. After just 4 days of being moved in, him and Fasffy get in a huge argument. And Fasffy decides she's had enough of his behavior, and breaks up with him. He moves out that night. So it is only me and Fasffy. I awkwardly go out to greet her, and see how she's doing. But she's just sitting on the couch in the livingroom crying, I then comfort her, and she really appreciated that.

**Meanwhile in Austrailia**

At the Click House, Loserfruit (Kathleen) and Marcus were getting closer than ever. Lufu had even thought Marcus was going to propose to her soon. That was until she got back from visiting her recently released from the Hospital Mother back in Melbourne. She decided to surprise him, came home to the Click House, only to find Marcus completely naked doggy style fucking Lazarbeam's sister, Tannar. This absolutely tore Kath's heart apart. She didn't know what to do with herself. She had panic attack after panic attack for a couple days before she decided she needed to take a break from everything. She called up her best friend, Fasffy (Fidesse), and let her know everything that happened. Then Fasffy told Lufu everything that happened with her too. Due to Fasffy really liking her job in LA, and not wanting to lose it, which meant she couldn't really go anywhere for the time being, she decided to ask Kath if she would mind coming to visit her in LA, and they could help each other through their breakups. Loserfruit accepted the offer, as she just need to get away, but she didn't want to go back to Melbourne quite yet. So the very next day, she leaves for LA.

**Back in LA**

When she got to LA, Fasffy was there to pick her up, and brings her to her house. I'm there, not really knowing that Lufu was on her way until just a couple hours before she got there, as Fasffy had just texted mr about it. I'm super excited to meet her in person as well. But when she arrives, I can see both of their eyes were red, like they had just been crying. I proceeded to introduce myself to Kathleen, and she was happy to meet me finally, and remembers me from her streams. I go back to my room, and start to play some video games. Then a little while later, after Kath had settled in, I hear some crying coming from the livingroom. I begin to overhear everything that happened to Kath. And I feel absolutely terrible for the both of them.

Later that night, when it's bedtime, I see that Kathleen, and Fidesse go to bed and share the same room. And I thought nothing of it. A couple hours later, I get up to take a piss, and when I'm in the bathroom, which is just a few feet from Fassfy's bedroom, I hear some clicking type noises. I wondered what it is, but then I realized that it's the undeniable sound of kissing/making out. But i think to myself, _"I thought Fasffy had mentioned in her stream that Kath was a "Straight shot"?"_ Well I didn't want to get caught being a pervert, so I started heading towards my bedroom. That's when I heard both of them start to moan, and then I hear Fidesse say _"Oh Kath! This is exactly what I've been needing!"_, to which Kathleen replies _"I've never done this with a girl, but you might as well be my first!"_ I raise my eyebrows in disbelief of what I just heard. But nonetheless, I still continue to my bedroom. But before going back to sleep, I masturbated to the sounds of their moans.

The next morning, I decide to go run some errands for a few hours. When I was about to plan to go back to Fassfy's, when she texts me, and asks when I'll be home. I half lie, and tell her _"in a while"_, but because that is so vague, I was only going to get there in 15, hoping she took that text the way I wished she would. I was hoping that she thought I meant at least an hour or 2 by that vague reply, and I had hoped I'd get there, and catch them in the act of having sex.

After 15 minutes, I got back to Fasffy's, and when I reached the front door, I could hear moaning. But there was no sign that gave me a sign to stay out. So I just go right on in. I'm acting as though I'm unaware of what is going on inside, so they don't suspect me of perving on them. So I walked right in on them in the living room completely nude, and stumbling to cover themselves up. I act shocked, and so do they. I couldn't help but stare at Lufu's, and Fasffy's amazing bodies. Lufu with her petite body, with nice C cup boobs, and perfectly sized, and shaped nipples. As well as Fasffy's perfectly long body, with perfect D cup boobs, and also perfect nipples, though her areola is a bit on the smaller side. Both of them had shaved pussies. And both looked sweaty, with their hair completely in a mess.

After the shock of the situation started to wear off, Kath yells at me to _"Cover your fucking eyes!"_, to which I complied, and replied _"Sorry, sorry!"_ Fidesse was definitely still horny, because she got up, and came over to me, grabbed my hand that was covering my eyes, and pulled it down. Then she says to Kath, "Now, now, no need to act like that, Kath. He's been nothing but nice, and respecful to us, and what we've been going through." I smile, and look at the floor. Kath replied _"You're right, I'm sorry."_ Fasffy then says, _"Anyway, I'm still horny as fuck, and I think we can both agree that we need a penis!"_ I look up and smile, and Kathleen says _"Definitely!"_, so Fidesse says _"So why don't you show how sorry you are for treating him that way, Kath."_ Kath shakes her head up and down, and walks over to me, then gets on her knees. She puts her hand on the outside of my shorts, and feels my already hard dick. She starts to kiss it with my shorts still on, and in between the kisses she says _"I'm sorry!"_ in a seductive tone. Fasffy then gets on her knee's right beside Lufu, and looks up at me, and asks _"Is this ok? Is this what you want?"_ To which I reply, _"Yes! I want to see you 2 kiss, please?"_ Fasffy gets a sexy smile on her face, and her and Lufu look into each others eyes, and then they start to make out. While doing that, both of their hands start to rub my dick through my shorts. This continues on for like 30 seconds. They then break the kiss off.

Now they both look up at me and smile. They then take a look at my rock hard dick bulging through my shorts, and they start to pull down my shorts, and boxer briefs. Although it's my penis is just your average, to slightly above average dick size, they were still more than happy with that, because that's all they needed, and liked anyway.

They proceed to give me the best blowjob of my life. Fasffy kisses it first, then her and Lufu both start to kiss it at the same time. Occasionally they would both meet at the same time at the tip of your dick, and would kiss your penis, and each other at the same time. It was so fucking hot! Then Fasffy decided to take control, and start blowing you. She stuck it deep into her mouth. While doing this Lufu would just pull back Fasffy's hair, as well as kiss her shoulders, and rub her tits. Then when they switched, Fasfffy would pull back Lufu's hair to get it out of the way, as well as kiss her cheek, and rub her tits, occasionally going down to suck on her nipples. I was only able to last for about 4 minutes before I told them I was about to come, to which they both said _"Cum on our faces please!"_, which I happily obliged. I came all over their faces, which made them extremely satisfied, and they started to makeout, and lick my cum off of each others faces, and bodies.

Even after cumming, I was still hard as a rock, and they noticed, and were happy that I wasn't quite done yet. I ask them _"Which one of you wants to get your pussy eaten out first?"_ Loserfruit stands up immediately, and kisses me, and we start to makeout. Fasffy also gets up, and we start doing a 3 way kiss, then we go back and forth kissing each other. They start backing up, and pulling me towards them, they were pulling me towards the couch I caught them fucking on earlier. Lufu lays down, and I take that as her clue on who wanted eaten out first. So I kiss her, then I make my way down, kissing her inch by inch, until I reach her tits. I start trying to take her entire boob into my mouth, but they're just too big, so I just start flicking her nipple with my tongue, then Fasffy joins in, and does the same thing to Kath's other boob. Lufu starts to moan, but after about a minute, I continue my way down, but Fasffy stays to suck on her boobs. I reach her vagina, and start kissing around it. I can feel the heat, and see the wetness. I continue to tease her, until Fasffy sees what I'm doing, and then she does a cute laugh, while she grabs the back of my head, and puts my face in Lufu's pussy. I take in the great scent, and I start to flick her clit with my tongue while fingering her pussy at the same time. She only keeps getting wetter, and her moans keep getting louder. At some point, her moans started to get muffled. Then I look up, and see that Fasffy is setting above Lufu's face, as Lufu eats her out. They're both moaning in pure bliss. Lufu lasts only another minute, then she orgasms.

Fasffy decides to get off of Lufu's face, and taste her amazing juices all over my face. We make out for a few seconds, as Lufu gets up to taste her own juices on my face too. Then I put my hand on Fasffy's chest, and say _"It's your turn now!"_, Fasffy smiles a sexy smile, as I push her down onto the couch. She does the _"come here"_ sign with her index finger, and I get down there and kiss her, and make my way down to her boobs, and just like before, this time Lufu and I both suck on her boobs, and nipples. As she begins to moan, I start using my fingers on her amazingly super wet pussy. Then after 45 seconds, I make my way down to her pussy, as Lufu straddles Fasffy's face, me, and Fassfy start eating out some pussies. She lasts all but a minute, and has a big orgasm. But I decide she needs another. So I continue. She lasts another couple minutes, before her, and Lufu start to orgasm at the same time. After that, all of us just take a quick breather.

After a couple minutes of catching our breaths. My dick is still rock hard. Fasffy gets up, and sticks her ass in the air as she goes to lube up my dick with her mouth. After she gets it nice and lubed up, she has Kath come fuck me first. They make out with each other as Kath makes her way to come sit on my dick. They break off the kiss as Lufu starts to ride my dick. Fasffy is just smiling, looking into my eyes as Lufu moans. Fasffy starts to play with Lufu's boobs, as she occasionally goes to lick them, as well as kissing her neck. Lufu rides my amazing dick for 5 minutes, and then orgasms. She gets off, as her, and Fasffy tastes the juices she left on my cock. Fasffy tells Lufu _"Oh fuck, your juices taste amazing!"_, as they both start making out again.

Now it's Fasffy's turn to take a ride! She gets on top of me, as she rides my dick. Lufu then comes to sit on my face, as she's doing this, her and Fasffy are making out, while I'm getting fucked by Fasffy, and eating out Lufu. Lufu gets her orgasm pretty quickly, and then gets off my face. She then gets behind Fasffy, licks her fingers, and plays with Fasffy's clit, as she rides me. This makes Fasffy moan very loudly. I then decided it's my turn to take control, so I start to hump up and down, while still lying on my back. Fasffy bends over towards my face, we then start to makeout, as I ram her pussy with my cock. This is clearly getting her off, as she is still moaning into my mouth as we makeout. I then ask her, _"Do you like this? Does this feel good?"_, quickly after that I tell her _"I'm about to cum!"_ she replied with _"YES! Keep doing it! Cum inside me! Ah ah, ah! Oooooooh!"_ As we both orgasm together, she arches her back. Her head is basically upside down, and she opens her eyes to see Lufu rubbing her own clit, as she is getting off to how hot, intimate, and intense our fucking was. Lufu, then moves forward to kiss Fasffy from that awkward, yet very hot position.

As we settle down, we all just realized how great of a time we just had. And it made them completely forget everything bad that had happened before that. But of course those bad feelings come back soon enough. But they know their cure for it, and continue to have these threesomes day after day.

_**The End.**_


End file.
